Behind closed door's
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: Troubled by his conflicting parents and haunted by the monster that dwells in his bedroom closet -Naruto must confront his demons and defeat the true evil that exists behind closed doors. charictor death


As a young boy laid in his bed week and wery unable to sleep. As he looked around in his room it was holding a feeling of emptyness as all that resided in the room was a bed and a closet even for a younge boy his age you would have expected to see at least one toy around the room but it was clean as a whistle it wasnt right as he tried to go back to sleep he heard noises it was almost creaking from a bed but it wasnt it was the sound of the door infront of him it opened slightly as moved his hand gripping the blanket cover's tighter as he shacked fear came over him as he looked he was about to scream for help and as he was ready to scream he was interupted by the door leading to the hallway slamming open wide and as it slammed into the wall.

Naruto was even more scared as he knew who it was he looked at his closet again as he saw it was closed again he couldn't help but sigh with realif when he looked seeing the man infront of him it was his father the great 4th hokage as he was told he stood over the door his eye's blood shot like he had came home from lack of sleep but in his hand was a bottle of sake, Naruto knew what was wrong his father had been drinking and he knew he was afraid as he was thinking he heard his father say in a drunken accent,

"Boy why are you awake go to sleep now damnit or ill knock you out and stay quiet!" as he looked at his sun he had a look of a demon. Naruto responded to his father with a stutter.

"T-t-their's a-a-a m-monster in my c-closet." he hoped his father would at least look in their like a father should for their son's. but all his father looked at him and laughed,

"stop lieing brat there is no such thing as a monster no GO TO SLEEP!" he slammed the door hard as he moved away from the room Naruto could hear his mothing screaming and the sound of her fear as she said,

"Minato please calm down ok you had a long day go to bed." a smack came and naruto was in fear again but he sighed as it seemed to be the same thing night after night since the day he was able to remember anything. he then heard a voice from the closet saying to him.

_"he lie's their are monster boy free me. free me FREE ME!" _ Naruto looked seeing the closet opened up again as he did the only thing that he was able to do place the cover over his head and shack while hearing the sound of his more being beaten and the monster in the closet haunt him.

It was closer to the thirteenth hour before he finally had perfect silence before he was able to sleep. But he was still unhappy in his dream's he would look to see his fears follow him the monster he saw in the closet and the man everone called a hero.

Day's later as he was ready to go to bed he was alone again his mother sitting in the living room and his father unknown probubly drinking as Naruto walked into the room he was hearing the pounding in his closet he was about to run under the blanket when he heard what his godfather had told him,

"Naruto your a good man and sometime you need to stand up to the thing you fear no matter who or what it is got it." Naruto wonder what he ment but simple walked over to the closet his heat raising harder and faster like it was about to burst out of his chest he slowly opened the closet and saw nothing absolutly nothing. Naruto smiled some as he looking in it.

He heard the voice even though he didnt he see anyone.

_"Naruto let me out Naruto let me out." _

Naruto closed the door as he did he let out a look of releif then he turned his head and saw something that scared him it was a boy almost like him but his face was deformed like a skulls face pure black like brimstone like a demons with his theeth filed like a fang each one as sharp as a kuni then the eyes they were slitted in the center where the iris was and was red as blood. Naruto jumped and ran out of the room as he looked seeing his mother fall down out of the door unconious.

He was scared having nothing help him now. he then looked seeing his father and them eyes like his he hated his eye's when he looked in the mirror all he would see was his eyes they were nothing but a curse he wished he could just change them. His father looked at him again but not just a drunk look on him but a look to kill and he was the target was Naruto himself his father said in a drunken rage,

"Why arnt you in bed boy now you need to be punished." he set his hand in a fist as naruto know he would be beaten and did what only he could do, Naruto ran hard and fast into his bed room as he looked trying to find a place to hid he moved over to the closet he knew that monster was in their but he figure he would be more safer with that thing then anything. he moved in closing himself hoping that his father wouldnt find him.

Minato walked in the room as he slammed it open almost breaking the door open as he said,

"Come here naruto daddy wants a little talk." he looked seeing that naruto was alone but heard a noise in the closet he turned his head giving a wicked smile as he walked over slamming the closet open and he saw his son crounch into a ball he then said to him,

"Well boy get up so you get what you diserve!" as naruto did minato eyes turn wide as what he saw didnt look like naruto it was a thing beyond the world he moved backward sweating hard as he wanted to yell but then the thing jumps at him bitting his neck slashing it as he sat down dieing he looked at the creature and said,

"You. Your a monster!" and all the thing said in return,

_"But daddy you said there are no monster's." _and moves his head over ripping the neck and ending minato life. Soon the face changed and the thing looked like naruto again his mouth covered in blood as he heard his mother as she manage to wake up he ran to her as he heard her cry as he huged her he said to his mother.

"Mom dont worry were safe no one will _hurt you."_

As Naruto said that his eyes turned black almost like a demon's that was sleeping dreamly and gave a smile that showed his sharp fangs.


End file.
